Prequel to Deatgod Ninja
Part 1:Namikaze Kisuke When I woke up this morning I was lying in the middle of the road in Karakura town and then I realized the huge amount of reaitsu I had,and the abilities techniques and powers I had. Suddenly all sorts of names and faces ran threw my mind. The faces of the Gotei13’s captains among other Shinigami,and their abilities and personalities. I suddenly new I had to speak to Urahara Kisuke-san. He always has an answer for everything and sharing the same name,he surely must now who I am and why I can’t remember a thing. I tried to sense his reaitsu but he wasn’t there,which I thought was weird so I tried Ichigo-kun and Isshin-san. I couldn’t sense any one. I finally picked up Ishida Uryuu’s reaitsu and went to talk to him. When I suddenly appeared before him he had his bow already aimed at my Soul sleep. “Just as I’d expect from you Uryuu-kun”(Namikaze Kisuke) “Who are you and how do you now my name?”(Ishida Uryuu) “I can’t tell you,not because I don’t want you to now,but because I don’t remember! My name is Namikaze Kisuke and that is all that I remember. And a lot off people’s names and faces such as yourself. I was trying to find Urahara-san but the only reaitsu I could pick up was yours. Where is everybody?” “What do you mean you don’t remember? Do you have amnesia? Urahara took Some of my friends for training.” “Could you please tell me where they are? Is Ichigo-kun and Sado-kun and Orihime-chan who you are referring to?” “You now who they are!? Yes and no. Kurosaki-kun is somewhere else. Inoue and Sado is helping Urahara-san train Tatsuki-san and Karin-chan,and 2 off my other friends. I am afraid I do not know where they are. ” “The other place you are referring to is Soul Society? Is that where Ichigo-kun has gone? Thank you very much for your help Uryuu-kun,and please don’t worry I am an ally! I think I will go to Soul Society,although I don’t think I am going to get a warm welcome.” “I do not know who you are but that’s suicide,they will lock you up until they find out who you are!!!!” “Well then,atleast you will know that I’m not an enemy. And you will tell Urahara-san And Ichigo-kun,and knowing him,he’ll probably come save me,however, I don’t think that will be neccasary...” “What do you mean?” I took out my Zanpuktou and opened the Senkaimon... “A Zanpuktou...You’re a Shinigami!!??” “I told you,I don’t remember anything!! But yes i do have a Zanpuktou and I know all the Hado and Bakudo as far as the 90th level.” “Ok,I will find Urahara-san and speak with him,good luck Namikaze Kisuke-kun” Part 2:Soul Society When I entered the Senkaimon a cleaner appeared but it was as if I could sense it,and it felt so weak I tried to stop it In the Bureau of technology and development: “Captain Kurotsuchi, someone has entered the Senkaimon with a hellbutterfly but I don’t recognize their reaitsu! And a cleaner appeared and they stopped it!!!!” “Impossible,with what?” “That’s what makes it even worse...he did it with his bare hands!” “Impossible!! Send a messenger to Captain commander Yamamoto. And get the Stealth force to arrest him when he arrives!” When I got to Sereitei I knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant but I didn’t expect what I saw. There where about the whole second squad there and Captain SoiFon and Luitenant Omaeda. I was clearly an enemy already! Then one after the other familiar faces appeared. Kurosaki Ichigo,Kuchiki Rukia,Madarame Ikkaku and the one person I really didn’t want to see waiting for me, 11th Sqaud captain Zaraki Kenpachi. I don’t know why but I knew that look on his face,he was clearly very pleased with my reaitsu,and I knew he would attack me first. “I’m not an enemy,I merely wish for an audience with the captains of the Gotei13.” Captain Soifon shouted at me first:”You are under arrest and won’t be able to speak to anyone unless I say so. Arrest him now!!!!” I knew i hadn’t any other choice than to use my Zanpukto’s ability. I drew my Zanpuktou....”Make them obey, Kinshi(Forbidden one)” Every single person fell down on the ground. “I’m very sorry to do this but you give me no other choice.” Captain Zaraki asked:”What the heel is this,why can’t I move my arms or legs?!!” “Captain Zaraki I knew you would hate this the most but I reaaly don’t won’t to fight anyone now. My zanpuktou has the ability to take away any experience of the people in a 300m radius that I don’t won’t them to use. In this case I took away the experience off all of you of using your limbs. Which means you can’t walk or hold a Zanpuktou” “You bastard,you just made yourself my number one enemy!”Captain Soifon screamed at me. Suddenly Captain Kuchiki’s bankai appeared. He heard everything I said and attacked from outside the radius. I used Shunpo to get away and Captain Kuchiki,as fats as always was right behind me. When i stopped he used Bakudo 61: . 6 rod prison. Luckily for me I knew he was going to do that and had already performed the seals for the replacement technique. “Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens”Bakudo 77:heavenly void. I got all the captains and explained my whole situation and told them I would give myself in if they could tell me anything. And I knew what would happen so I send a shadow clone in. They arrested him and I was hiding in the cave Yoruichi-sama made. The captain commander said he doesn’t know a thing and that I am too dangerous to let go. My clone told them that I realized this would happen,and cancelled the technique. Just as I was getting everything the clone experienced back,Yoruichi-sama appeared and attacked me right away. After a while of Shunpo she said:”I’m inpressed you could get away from me,although I wasn’t really trying to attack you.” I knew what I’d say next would piss her off but I thought I need to show how powerful I can be. “I know,that’s why I was holding back.” “Kisuke explained everything to me,and told me to come get you,he will explain everything to you. And don’t worry,if Kisuke’s intel is correct I know you are 10 times stronger than me.” So I opened the Senkaimon again already in Shikai,because I knew they would wait for me inside. But this time I took their experience of fighting away,so we passed easily. “You really have a scary Zanpuktou.” “I’ll take that us a complimant,thank you Yoruichi-sama” I finally met Urahara-san. Part 3:The truth “Urahara-san, I knew you would have the answers I’m looking for. Who am I? What am I? Why do I have all these powers? How do I know everyone? Please tell me!!” “You better sit down, I don’t think you are going to like what I have to tell you...” “What do you mean?” “I have been doing research on inter-dimensional travel. Its a high risk thing to do,and in my last experiment something went wrong. Not wrong,but something happened that I never expected. I went threw a dimension to a whole knew world,but I couldn’t enter the world,I could only entered that world’s place of the dead,you can call it their Soul Society. And I met a man there, he was the 4th Hokage of the hidden village in the leaf(Konohagakure). You have memories of him as well?” “Yes I know him. Namikaze Minato. I can use his Flying Thundergod technique.” “Yes. Well,we accidentally touched each other,and then something amazing happened. It felt as though we connected. And suddenly green reaitsu,or as he called it,chakra, surrounded both of us,and shot up in the air. Making a portal back to Karakuratown. I was sucked in and couldn’t even ask him anything. But with that touch I know everything he knew. When I got to the portal the green light was just infront of me,and then I started sensing a presence. Just before I got out of the portal, I so a face in the green light....Yours. Namikaze Kisuke!” “So you created me...” “No,you were created by something that happened. I know everything you know now. You’re name is taken from both of us,and neither of us gave it to you,but just as you know that that is your name,so do I! I really don’t know anything else. But I will help you any-....” “So that’s how it is then. Fine. Urahara-san,can you open the portal again,but to the real ninja world,I think I should go visit the Leaf!” “I will try,although it wil take me another month. What do you want to go do there?” “I need to find out something about my powers and my future...” “Ok. Give me a month. Are you planning on returning?” “Not permenantly. But I will return to visit my creator,or should I say father?” “”No,no, no,no. I hope you will find what you are looking for...” “Thank you very much Urahara kisuke-sama!” I wanted to speak to Kurosaki-kun so I decided to go back to Soul Society. Yoriuchi-sama wanted to stop me but Urahara-san told her that I would be alright and she said she’s coming along just incase. When I opened the Senkaimon Captain Kurotsuchi was waiting for me. “You have some kind of cloning technique that I want to see. Show it to me before I make you my quinea pig and I won’t make you endure too much pain.” “Captain Kurotsuchi,you’re still as scary as ever. I will show you the technique again but I don’t plan on being your quinea pig. Tayuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu” Yoruichi-sama has already gotten past the captain and the others with her transformation technique. I did’nt tell her that I put markings on her but when I used the Flying Thundergod technique and suddenly stood next to her she saw them and said its an interesting technique. So we got by Captain Kurotsuchi,who was probably still busy catching my clones. We ended up just outside the Senkaimon,with the whole Gotei13 waiting for us. I placed markings in the cave the first time I was there so it was easy for me to get Yoruichi-sama and escape. “Yoruichi-sama,may I ask you a favour?” “What is it?” “Could you please go and get Kurosaki-kun and bring him here?” “Why do you want me to do that? Surely you can go out and talk to him yourself,there is no one in Sereitei who can be a threat to you,except maby the Captain commander.” “No not quite. But nevertheless, I don’t want to fight anyone. I am already an enemy of Soul Society and I haven’t even done anything,if I were to fight someone now it would only make my case worse.” “What do you mean not quite? Well ok give me a few minutes.” “Thank you very much,Yoruichi-sama” Since we entered Soul Society I have hidden my reaitsu,because I knew that Captain Zaraki would come to fight me. It took Yoruichi-sama 3min and 45 sec to find Kurosaki-kun and bring him to me. “Namikaze-san? So is this why you kidnapped me Yoruichi-san?” “Shut up. I couldn’t ask you to come here. Every captain is looking for him,if they saw me,they would follow us.” “Well Yoruichi-sama thank you for the trouble but it would seem it was for nothing.” “what? Why?” “Kurosaki-kun, I would like to talk to you,but it seems the captains are much more persistant than I thought.” “What are you talking about? What the....This reaitsu..its...” Suddenly someone appears behind Kurosaki-kun. “I finally found you Namikaze Kisuke!!!!” “Ahh Captain Zaraki and Captain Soifon...I didn’t think to tell Kurosaki-kun to hide his reaitsu,but with Yoruichi-sama getting him here so fast I didn’t think it was necessary. ” “So you figured out how we found you,impressive. Yoruichi-sama,what is the meaning of this?” “Soifon,he is an ally,please do not attack him.” “Sheesh I don’t care about all that,and the only thing I find Impressive is his reaitsu!! Lets have some fun Kisuke!” “Yoruichi-sama are you sure? Namikaze Kisuke,you can be very lucky Yoruichi-sama just saved your life.” “Soifon,he is stronger than Aizen,he isn’t aggressive,but if he were,I think I just sved your life. Zaraki,stop it,he isn’t here for a fight.” “Nevermind Yoruichi-sama,you should already know he isn’t easily convinced not to fight. Capatin Zaraki,I will fight you on one condition: after the fight we never fight again...” “Its a fight to the death so that’s the plan yeah! But I have a request:don’t use your Shikai or Bankai,it takes all the fun away!” “Ok,but I refuse to fight you after this if we both survive!” “Fine,then I will just have to kill you now!!!!!” Captain Zaraki,charged at me and swung his katana down on me. I grabbed it with my one bare hand. He smiled and ripped of his eye patch. “Captain Zaraki,you shouldn’t have done that,now everyone will now where I am...” “I don’t care,they now better than to interfere in my fight,so atleast we can finish the fight! And if you survive its your problem.” I knew I hadn’t any other choice but to fight him,because I couldn’t go back on my word! So I decided to make it worthwile for him,and fight him. I drew my sword and he got overly excited again. I kept blocking him,and cut him just barely, but when captains Kuchiki,Hitsugaya and Komamura showed up I thought I’d end it and get it over with. I stabbed him just right of his heart and left to his chain link. So he wouldn’t die,but he couldn’t fight anymore. He fell down with a smile on his face,and said he was going to get stronger and then I have to fight him again. I kindly agreed because he was going to lose consciousness in a few seconds. I asked Yoruichi-sama to heal him,so he doesn’t die of bleeding. Captain Kuchiki was first to acuse me. “Don’t think that if you show mercy,we will do the same.” “Captain Kuchiki, I can clearly see you hate me already,I am very sorry for that. I mean no disrespect to you or anyone else. You know how Captain Zaraki gets,I didn’t want to do this but this is what he wanted.” “I don’t care about Kempachi,you are a wanted criminal of Soul Society,and it is my duty to capture you.” Captain Soifon joined my side but I told her to do her duty,or else she will lose het title of captain. Yoruichi-sama told her that it‘s ok and that I will get away. Al 4 of the captains released there Bankai and I told Yoruichi-sama to go and i will follow shortly.This made captain Kuchiki very angry. “Follow shortly? You say you don’t mean any disrespect but yet you stand there and mock us!!” Captain Kuchiki surrounded me with his bankai giving captain Soifon time to prepare her bankai. Captain Hitsugaya froze my Zanpuktou,then Captain Komamura attacked me from above with his bankai. I let my Zanpuktou go,and performed the seals: snake,tiger,dog,dragon,tiger.”Katon:Grandfireball technique” I could just barely block in time. I melted the ice,adn blocked Capatin Komamura’s attack. Then Captain Soifon blasted off her Bankai. Luckily for me it moves in a straight line.Hado no yon:Byakurai. It exploded and made a huge smokescreen and that was my way out. I used the flying thindergod technique again and got Yoruichi –sama and teleported to the senkaimon. When we were inside Yoruichi-sama asked me when did I mark the Senkaimon,and she was very surprised when I said I did it when I entered Soul Society the first time. When we got to the Living world Urahara-san had managed to open a portal again. “Namikaze-dono, I can’t keep it open so I don’t think you must go.” “I’m sorry Urahara-san but I must go,and don’t worry I have a plan on getting back.” “Ok fine,go if you must, I will open it in a week again at the same spot,I don’t know if I can,but I will try. Good luck” “Sayonara...” Part 4:Ninja World Urahara-san's portal opened somewhere in the Fire Country but I wasn't sure where. I started walking on a road a found,hoping to find someone to ask for directions to Konohagakure. Suddenly a kunai came flying my way but I knew it was a diversion,so i used the replacement technique and hid myself in the trees keeping my chakra as low as possible. I used the Shadow clone technique to send two of my clone left and right of me to sircle around. Both of them were taken out. I finally decided to show myself,and stepped back into the road. More kunai and shuriken were thrown at me but I blocked them with my Zanpuktou. “You are clearly a very skilled ninja. May I ask why you are attacking me?” Someone appeared out of the forrest. It was a jounin from Amegakure. I could see his forehead protector. “Lay down you sword and give me all your weapons and scrolls and I will let you live.” “I see your still hiding. I won’t be fool by this clone. But at least now I know were you are from. Please tell me which way is it to Konoha? Amegakure-san” “” This is your last warning. I’f you don’t do as I say I’ll kill you!!” “That’s scary,but I’m afraid I can’t do that. Sori for the fall...” “What the hell are you talking about,what fa...” “Make them obey,Kinshi.” Ahhh. He fell down and broke his wrist. I made him lose his experience of using chakra. “Now,please tell me which way is it too Konoha? Sorry,sorry where is my manners. I am Namikaze Kisuke. What is your name?” “I am Yosubi Jangu. I’m only telling you my name because I am going to kill you...Suiton: Waterdragon ....” “I am very sorry Jangu-san but that won’t work,you can’t use your chakra. I have taken away your experience of using chakra,if you use any technique now,it won’t be very succesfull. Please tell me which way is it to Konoha,and I will let you have your experience back.” “Go to hell,I can still use all of my jutsu. I don’t feel any different.” “Then why did you fall out of the tree? You couldn’t keep the chakra at your feet,that’s why.” “You’re going to scream for mercy like the woman before you did!! I will ki...” “What woman?” “The one I killed!! I made her give me...” “Shut up.I don’t won’t to hear it! Tell me one thing,if you could do it over would you act different?” “Yes i would have gotten more pleasure out of her hahahahaha” “Bakudo Number 63:Locking Bondage Strips. Hado no Yon: Pale Lightning. Now you have suffered just as she said. Good luck in hell my friend....Sayonara. Katon: Grandfireball technique.” I never thought I would kill anyone,but it felt like the right thing to do. I will have to keep walking on this road but if his comrades find him it could mean trouble for me. “Douton: Earth coffin technique.” With him buried,I think I will be save for now. I continued on that road for 3hours when I came to an Inn. I told the Innkeeper I didn’t have any money but I would be very grateful if he could give me directions to Konoha. And finally I was on my way. I arrived at the gate and asked the 2 chounin to tell me where I could find the Hokage-sama. I asked Tsunade-sama for some time to tell her my story. I could see in her eyes that she did not want to believe me,so I performed the Flying Thundergod technique and she realized I was speaking the truth. “What do you want from me,Namikaze Kisuke?” “I want you to tell Naruto to help me speak with the elder Sage toad.” “Why?” “I need to know where must I go,and what must I do?” “ok. Shizune!! Go call Naruto.” “Yes Tsunade -sama” I asked Tsunade-sama not to tell Naruto-san who I am because I didn’t want him to get mad or to see me as family. I told Tsunade-sama to tell him that I was a friend of his father. “Halo Naruto-kun. I am Namikaze Kisuke.” “Halo,are you my uncle or something? You have the same Clanname as my father.” “No its a coincidence. But we were very good friends. Say Naruto,let me treat you to some ramen.” “Oh yeah. I like you already.” “hahaha I’m glad to hear that. I will meet you at Ichiraku’s. I just need to speak to Hokage-sama for a minute.” “I think you are doubting my trust? It is quite understandable. If you like you can have Anbu watch us the whole time?” “If you are lying to me and anything happens to Naruto I will kill you myself!!” “I’d expect nothing less Tsunade-sama.” After Naruto had eaten 3 bowls I decided to tell him what I wanted. I gave him a sealed scroll and told him to give it to Fukusaka-sama. He summoned Gamakichi-san and explained everything. He told Gamakichi to summon the both of us to Mount Myokuban. I told Gamakichi to give the scroll to Fukusaka-sama first and get his permission before he summoned us. In the scroll was my hole story and the reason why I wanted to go to Mount Myokuban. After a while we were reverse summoned. “Halo Naruto-chan and Kisuke-chan. Naruto-chan I have to speak to this person alone,why don’t you go train with Gamakichi.” “Yes sir!! See you later Kisuke- osan” When Naruto left Fukusaka-sama told me to come with him and we talked while walking. “I am glad that you don’t won’t Naruto to hear the truth,I think he would try to go see his father. And I believe everything because the Elder sage has already foretold this.” “So you knew I was coming? As I’d expected from a sage.Are we going to see him now?” “Yes,he will be able to answer more of your questions than I could.” After Fukusaka-sama explained who I was and the Elder sage remembered he started to talk to me. “Namikaze Kisuke,you must go to a world not of here but of somewhere else,very far away.There you will find your calling and become the Hero you were meant to be.” “Thank you very much Elder Gama sennin-sama. There is one thing I would like to ask you,will I be able to summon any of you in this other world?” “No but I have seen that you summon another creature, a huge creature that is made of fire and has a teeth and claws of steel. You are very smart,you will be able to create your own techniques. Go now!” Part 5:Deathgod Ninja I stayed a little longer and after greeting everyone and thanking Naruto-kun and Tsunade-sama opened the Senkaimon to Soul Society and then I went to the living world, and just as I arrived at Urahara-san’s shop he was busy preparing to open the portal. “Long time no see Urahara-san” “Namikaze-san? But how?” “The Senkaimon,hahaha. I didn’t think you would forget about that.” “No I didn’t but I wasn’t sure if it would work.” “Well it did and I’m back safely.” “That’s good to hear. You seem more lively than when I last saw you,did somthing happen?” “Elder gama-sennin...” Youruichi-sama,Tessai-sama and the others were very confused when I said only these words. But Urahara-san smiled and said:”I see. So you got your prophecy then? And? What is it?” “Profecy? Kisuke what are you talking about?” “Yoruichi-sama,I know you were reffering to Urahara-san but I will answer you. I went to see a great toad sage who gave me a prophecy of where I must go and what I must do.” “Oh I see,and what must you do and where must you go?” “He didn’t tell me...” “What?!” “He only said to a world far from here where I will become the hero I was meant to be.” “Namikaze-san,where might that be?” “I don’t know. But I have a theory. The prophecy has already been made so anything I do now,will make me end up there?” “Well that seems logical enough. So what are you planning to do?” “Urahara-san, could you please open the portal to somewhere else? Somewhere were we don’t know what will be at the end?” “Yes,but that’s dangerous!!” “Have a little fate in destiny Urahara Kisuke! If it weren’t for destiny,I wouldn’t be here right now!” “hehe, you are probably right. Do you want to go immediately?” “Yes,I can always come visit through the Senkaimon,just remember where you opened it now because you are going to have to open it again if I come back.” Yoruichi-sama hit me over the head. “Idiot! Don’t say if! You better come back,or else I’ll come find you!” “My appologies Yoruichi-sama. You’re as scary as ever! Well then my friends, I wish you farewell! I WILL you again. Sayonara!” Everyone waved at me and it felt exciting but yet sad to say goodbye. It was comforting to know it wasn’t for the last time. As I was walking into another world I was wondering what awaits me. I knew one thing for sure,it wasn’t going to be fun all the time. But I will have to live up to the hero genes I’ve inherited from Namikaze Minato and Urahara Kisuke!